


Volverte a Amar

by no5sehun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Underage Drinking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no5sehun/pseuds/no5sehun
Summary: Renjun y Donghyuck se conocen desde chicos, siempre han estado enamorados el uno del otro. Tal vez tener algo con tu mejor amigo a los 17 años no era lo más inteligente, pero a Donghyuck no le importaba porque era feliz, y si podía tener esa felicidad por un tiempo pequeño valía la pena.Solo para que un año después, Renjun se mudara del país para perseguir su sueño de ser cantante. Y ahora tres años más tarde, lo tiene que volver a ver.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 5





	Volverte a Amar

**Author's Note:**

> Todo comenzo imaginandome a Donghyuck cantando "Volverte a Amar" y bueno. 
> 
> Tambien hice un [ Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3GfmZmRrL09UhhbkIeYg3g?si=ZOzY7X--TmugbpHhn535TA) de Spotify con las canciones que me parece que combinan con la situacion y que escuche muchismo mientras lo escribia. Tambien son las canciones que salen entre cada escena. 
> 
> Disfruten!

Renjun y Donghyuck se conocieron cuando tenían 10 años, Hyuck todavía lo recuerda, cuarto grado no era tan fácil como su mamá había dicho. No era que tuviera problemas haciendo amigos, simplemente es que a veces los niños son malos, porque no saben ser buenos; no es culpa de él que tuviera tanta energía. Es así como cuando Renjun llega a la escuela, desde otro país y lo sientan al lado de él, Hyuck sabe que van a ser amigos. Renjun le ofrece pintar en una hora libre que tienen, su cartuchera tiene como 100 colores y Renjun lo deja pintar con cada uno de ellos. Ver a Renjun pintar por horas se convertiría en una de sus pasatiempos favoritos, a pesar de que todo el mundo piensa que no se puede quedar tranquilo, ver a su amigo pintar es relajante y a veces, solo de vez en cuando, Hyuck piensa que podría pasar el resto de su vida así: tirado en una cama, viendo los colores plasmarse en el papel, miles de colores que llenan espacios blancos, justo como su relación con Renjun llena los espacios blancos en él.  
  


———-“Y así te fui queriendo a diario, sin una ley, sin un horario”———-  
  
Cuando Donghyuck cumple diecisiete años, él y Renjun se proponen comprar una botella de cualquier licor que puedan y beberla en secreto. Es perfecto, de verdad, los papas de Renjun están de viaje por una semana, así que la casa está sola; sus papás no le pueden negar quedarse a dormir en casa de su mejor amigo porque es su cumpleaños.  
  
“Ok… ese es el plan, solo asegúrate que tus papás no sepan” es lo que le dice Renjun el viernes por la tarde luego de que salen de la escuela. Ir a su casa, llevar ropa, más ropa, y comprar comida para que no tengan que tomar con el estómago vacío. Puede que no hayan tomado nunca, pero no son estúpidos. “Hyuck! Dime que me estás escuchando, y que no lo vas a arruinar”  
  
“Te estoy escuchando y lo voy a arruinar” Renjun siempre hace la misma cara cuando Donghyuck hace algo para molestarlo ¿Sabrá que se ve adorable cuando se enoja?. “Y NO lo voy a arruinar. ¿Feliz?”. Hyuck en serio espera no arruinarlo, lleva semanas pensando en esto.  
  
Todos sus amigos de la escuela están siempre en fiestas, y no es que él y Renjun no sean populares (el día de las flores recibió 8 flores, que Renjun haya recibido 20, de eso no hablan) es solo que a veces la presión de fingir que son mayores, de beber, de fumar, de comportarse como que no acaban de cumplir 17 años es agotador. Si Hyuck va a rendirse ante la presión social de tener que tomar alcohol, lo va a hacer con su mejor amigo donde nadie lo vea hacer algo vergonzoso.  
  
Es así como con 4 botellas de Ice Smirnoff, Hyuck hace algo más que vergonzoso. “Alguien alguna vez te ha dicho lo guapo que eres” y no es extraño que sean cariñosos, los dos tirados en el piso, a veces Hyuck no sabe donde comienza su cuerpo y donde termina, de lo juntos que están, aparte Renjun y él han dormido probablemente más de 100 veces en la misma cama desde que tienen 10 años, los “te quiero” son algo común, es solo que Renjun siempre se sonroja un poquito, y pone cara de sorpresa cada vez que alguien le hace un cumplido y quien es Hyuck sino un simple mortal por querer ver esa cara mil veces. Además el alcohol está comenzando a hacer efecto.  
  
“Estás borracho” y Hyuck va a comenzar a decir _Sí pero yo mañana voy a estar sobrio_ cuando Renjun lo interrumpe - “Si citas a The Dreamers en este instante, te vas de mi casa”. Tal vez se conocen demasiado bien. Tal vez es eso, o tal vez es que Donghyuck tiene 17 años, que Renjun se ve cada vez más guapo, o que cada día lo quiere besar más. Y así es como un minuto Hyuck se está riendo de nada, y al siguiente está besando a Renjun. Es un beso simple, no más que la primera vez que beso a alguien en quinto grado, pero a la misma vez tan distinto; mayormente porque es Renjun.  
  
“Así no Hyuck. Estás borracho” es lo que le dice Renjun, aun con los ojos cerrados. Donghyuck sabe lo que significa ese tono, es el mismo que usa cuando alguien los molesta en la escuela, el mismo de cuando le contó por primera vez que tal vez lo de él no era salir con niñas; es un ahora no por favor. La esperanza de un _tal vez después_ , es lo que mantiene a Hyuck despierto toda la noche.

  
  
———-“En una mano el corazón, y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías.”———-  
  
Es martes cuando Hyuck se entera de que Renjun va a presentarse en el festival de música de la Universidad. Haber visto pósteres, videos, fotos, es una cosa; pero verlo en persona, saber que son las mismas manos que lo tocaban, la misma boca que lo besaba, los mismos brazos que lo abrazan, solo con tres años de diferencia; simplemente no es lo mismo. ¿Será que Renjun todavía piensa en las malteadas que se tomaban después de la escuela? ¿Se acordará de la vez que se escaparon de la tercera hora de Matemáticas solo para irse a su cuarto y besarse por horas mientras sus padres no estaban?  
  
Cuando Renjun se fue, solo un año después de haberse hecho novios, de aquel día después de que se dieron su primer beso. Tal vez era un poco ingenuo, pensar que iba a estar con el amor de su vida a los 17 años y de repente el mundo iba a girar solo en torno de su amor, que el sueño de Renjun, de irse del pueblo para intentar tener una carrera como cantante, de repente iba a desaparecer. Es por eso que al escuchar a Renjun decir _“Me firmaron en una disquera, pero me tengo que ir, Hyuck es solo que es el sueño de mi vida”_ es un balde de agua fría; es la realidad chocando contra tu mente a 200 km/h. Al final del día, Hyuck quería lo mismo, estudiar música en la universidad, y aún está ahí en el mismo lugar donde siempre ha estado solo que ahora sin el amor de su vida.  
  
Hyuck pensó que más nunca lo iba a querer volver a ver, que está ahí habían llegado, pero sería mentir que ahora, en ese mismo instante nunca ha pensado en cómo sería volverse a ver, si algún día podría volver a ser “amigos” otra vez. No es que nunca hayan hablado. Hyuck le ha contestado el teléfono a las 3 a.m suficientes veces como para saber que Renjun aún piensa en él cuando está borracho. Pero verlo entrar por la puerta de la sala de reuniones, listo para hablar sobre qué canciones van a cantar, ni mil pensamientos, ni llamadas, lo hubieran preparado para eso.

  
  
—“Te extraño desde aquel noviembre, cuando soñamos juntos en querernos siempre”—  
  
En su segundo año de universidad, es que Donghyuck se decide a que la vida continúa, que la vida hay que disfrutarla, que no es tan mala idea salir de fiesta todos los fines de semanas. Tal vez los tres shots, de distintos tipos de alcohol, que se toman al inicio de cada fiesta valen la pena. Al final del día, tiene amigos que lo quieren, es el mejor cantante de la Universidad (lo dicen sus profesores no él), y es guapo.  
  
Es solo que el destino no quiere que siga con su vida, cuando en medio de una fiesta en casa de Mark, a las 3:00 a.m cuando todo el mundo está inmerso en el juego de Cultura Chupistica que ya consiste en: los colores del semáforo, o nombres de gente que han besado a Jaemin, cualquier cosa que ya no tiene sentido; es en ese momento que su teléfono vibra en su bolsillo y cuando ve la pantalla solo el brillo y las letras lo hacen perder el aliento: Renjun.  
  
Tal vez son las ganas de desaparecer o la desesperación de que su teléfono no haya recibido nada de ese número en dos años; el miedo de que no sea algo bueno, que Renjun está en peligro y simplemente ese es el número que llamaron de emergencia, pero Donghyuck un minuto está sentado en la sala de la casa y en la siguiente está en el patio completamente solo. “Aló” y no hay respuesta inmediata.  
  
Hyuck piensa en colgar, si esto es una broma cruel de Renjun, no lo podría soportar nunca. “Ah! Hace frío, estoy en Chile y hace frío. Tú siempre estas calentito. Maldito frío” y Renjun ha repetido la palabra _frío_ demasiadas veces, como para que cualquiera pueda darse cuenta de lo que está pasando. “Tú siempre eras mi fuente de calor cuando hacía frío. Lo extraño” _Te extraño_ , es lo que Donghyuck escucha, aunque no lo quiera admitir.  
  
“Estás borracho, Renjun” y Donghyuck espera que esté en lo correcto, que mañana no se vaya a acordar de que lo llamó, que el único rastro sea la llamada saliente en su teléfono. Donghyuck quiere que Renjun sufra pensando en eso la mañana siguiente. ¿Sería siquiera relevante? O será solo una de las muchas llamadas que hace borracho. Hyuck espera que Renjun se quede despierto por muchas noches viendo su teléfono, pensando en volver a llamar; eso es lo que él tuvo que sufrir durante mucho tiempo. Renjun no lo vuelve a llamar, al menos no sobrio.

  
  
——— “Y a pesar de que dicen que los años son sabios, todavía se siente el dolor” ———  
  
Es extraño sentarse frente a alguien que te conoce tan bien, y al mismo tiempo no sabe nada de tu vida en los últimos tres años. El hecho de que Renjun sabe cuál es su comida favorita después de llorar, sabe dónde tocarlo para hacerlo estremecer; y al mismo tiempo, no tiene ni idea de donde vive ahora, o como se hizo la cicatriz en la rodilla cuando se cayó un año atrás. Es extraño, porque Renjun todavía lo ve a los ojos como cuando tenían 11 años y compartían colores, o cuando tenían 15 años y fueron a ver a su banda favorita por primera vez; Renjun todavía lo ve como cuando lo besaba en su cama, dejándolo sin aliento, para luego decirle cuanto lo amaba al oído. Y eso es lo que aterra a Donghyuck, que todos estos años de rencor hacia Renjun se vayan a ir por la ventana, porque aunque le duele aceptarlo, Renjun siempre será el amor de su vida.  
  
La reunión va bien, es simple, escoger una balada de antes de los 2010s. Hyuck quiere salir de ahí lo antes posible pero es inevitable molestar a los de logística, tratando de argumentar que las canciones de La Factoría se podían considerar baladas; y ahí descubre que la risa de Renjun sigue siendo mágica, de sus sonidos favoritos en el mundo.  
  
“Podemos hablar, por favor” Donghyuck no esperaba nada menos, solo que no tan pronto. _Son demasiadas emociones en un día_ , es algo que diría su mamá, pero así se siente. Se siente como tener 17 años otra vez, en la sala de su casa viendo cualquier película en la TV mientras tiene las manos de Renjun entre las suyas; pero también se siente como sentarse frente a Renjun en su cuarto mientras lloraba porque se tenía que ir, dejar todo atrás. “Tengo tiempo que no me tomo una malteada donde Lola. Por favor, Donghyuck”  
  
¿Qué le dice uno al amor de tu vida, cuando no lo has visto en tres años? Donghyuck espera que nada, que ahora que están sentados en la mesa, sea Renjun el que hable. Este mismo escenario le ha dado vueltas en la cabeza mil veces, tal vez debería lanzarle la malteada en la cabeza y salir corriendo como en las novelas. Pero esa nunca ha sido su vida, tal vez Renjun tiene algo que decir esta vez. Por lo menos no son las 2 de la mañana y está sobrio.  
  
“Lo siento” es lo primero que escucha y Renjun suena sincero, pero no es suficiente. Donghyuck lloro demasiadas noches como para solo merecer un _lo siento._ “Es estúpido lo sé. Es que tenía que decirlo…” y ahí está la cara que Renjun pone cuando está luchando sobre cómo decir las cosas, Hyuck la conoce bien. “Hyuck, lo siento tanto. Es que tenía que irme, y no creo que pudiera lograrlo si seguía hablando contigo. Y fue cobarde de mi parte, pero no sabía que hacer” dice Renjun con la voz quebrándose un poco y Hyuck lo entiende, de verdad, pero como borrar los años que pasaron sin estar juntos. “No te estoy pidiendo que volvamos a ser como cuando me fui, pero por favor, podríamos por lo menos hablar un poco.” Donghyuck no sabe si es posible, ser amigos nuevamente; fingir que Renjun no es la persona que quiere pasar el resto de su vida, a pesar de todo, solo para no sufrir de nuevo. “Te extraño Hyuck, eso es todo”.

  
  
———“Volvería a apostar por este amor, a perder la razón”———  
  
La lista de canciones que van a cantar, no es pública. A pesar de hablar por lo menos una vez al día con Renjun por teléfono al día, o el par de veces que se ven para comer o tomar café en la semana; nunca se dicen que van a cantar. Y si tal vez, las cosas no son como antes, Hyuck todavía puede sentir que Renjun camina sobre hielo cuando está con él, pensando en que decir para no lastimarlo otra vez. Pero por lo menos ahora están, Renjun le cuenta un poco sobre su vida, como fue el proceso de grabar su próximo CD y que tal vez quiere tomarse un descanso; quedarse con sus padres un tiempo, quedarse con Donghyuck está sobreentendido.  
  
Es por eso que es como que le clavaran algo en el corazón cuando Renjun se monta en el escenario y comienza a cantar Un Nuevo Amor. Mirando a Hyuck en los ojos cuando canta _"Que no sea yo, que solo vivo para amarte..."_ Y tal vez no sea verdad, tal vez si pueda encontrar alguien con quien mirar las estrellas, alguien que lo ame de verdad. El problema es que no quiere, por más que Renjun tenga sus fallas, que se haya ido por años; siempre fue y siempre será el indicado y el único que Donghyuck quiere. Y por supuesto que Renjun escogería cantar una canción en el límite de lo pretencioso, pero cierto.

  
Tal vez por eso están hechos el uno para el otro, porque Hyuck pensó mucho en que canción cantar. Y cuando es su turno está parado en el escenario cantando Volverte a Amar. Él lo sabe, sabe que ambos están destinados a volver a ser solo ellos dos, que aunque les vaya a tomar tiempo sanar las heridas y perdonar, siempre serán ellos dos. Puede que la gente no crea en almas gemelas o en que el destino pone a personas en tu camino para cambiarte la vida, pero Hyuck está seguro. Seguro que si su vida se repitiera, mil veces se conocerán, y estarían juntos no importa las circunstancias. Sabe que a veces el amor duele, no porque la otra personas quiera, si no tal vez porque no se dio en el momento adecuado. Sabe que incluso si Renjun se vuelve a ir, las llamadas a las 3 a.m seguirán ahí y él seguirá contestando cada una de ellos por eso que se monta al escenario y mira fijamente a Renjun cuando canta _“eres para mí desde que te vi, no te dejo de pensar, y es que tengo tanto miedo de volverte a amar”_

**Author's Note:**

> Solo tengo muchos sentimientos sobre ellos, y quisiera que alguien les enseñe a cantar en español. 
> 
> Renjun canta "Un nuevo amor" de Tranzas y Hyuck "Volverte a amar" de Alejandra Guzman. 
> 
> Tambien es la primera vez que escribo en español, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. 
> 
> [tw](https://twitter.com/mainlycatarsis)


End file.
